During a table game such as table hockey a puck of a hard, but preferably resilient, material is hit across a table surface bounded by raised edges (hereinafter called "raised inner sides") by several players using paddles. The aim of the game is to score goals by hitting the puck into one of a number of designated scoring areas. During the course of a game the puck usually collides with the raised inner sides of the table. Those collisions usually give rise to sounds, specifically loud dicks. The noise of these clicks can be irritating, especially when a number of such games are being played on tables in a confined area. It is a feature of a game such as table hockey that the puck be able to rebound off the raised inner sides of the game table so as to provide differing angles of attack on the designated scoring areas.